lupinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yawackhary/Progress Report - January
Welcome to the first Progress Report of the wiki, they won't happen every month and only if they're important. Housecleaning First things first, every episode of Part 1, 2 and 5 have an image with one that is in at least 720p. Many of the original images have been replaced for quality reasons. Not just episodes but three images of Koichi Zenigata have been replaced to remove watermarks and for the Part 1 images, an increase in picture quality. This has taken nearly a month to do and well took longer than expected. Some of the older images are ready to be replaced and not removed, don't worry if they are not there. It might take a bit longer to load than it did before but the PNG files are optimised and is future proofing. Part 1 is now good. Every episode has a picture, most of the Italian censorship got documented, the master issue from Lupin Caught in a Trap is documented (in case you wanted to know why it is so washed out compared to the rest of the series) and really in the hands of others. The original admins did a good job on Green Jacket after all. It was discovered that it got censored in Japan on current TV airings! There is a list of banned words that cannot be said on broadcast on Japanese TV with one of the old DVDs mentioning that it could be offensive towards disable people. Sadly it is hard to know without watching the broadcasts in question, the only way outside of Japan would be to translate the banned words then looking at the translations to see if a word pops up (have access to two English translations of Part 1, an older one in 480p and one 720p, both use the remastered source and not the old 1987 source). This could take some time and it is high doubtful to be complete. Part 2 is slowly getting there as it is not just a bulk of the series but also a bulk of Lupin in general. A few of the episode names have been retranslated since they used an old fan translation. There are a few more episodes that are getting this treatment currently in progress. All that I can say, some sources for Lupin episodes were good at the time but many are about 20 years old or look like it. The censorship regarding Falling Cherry Blossoms - The Mysterious Gang of Five - Part II or Kooky Kabuki 2 is not just documented but also has pictures, one from the Japanese Blu-ray and the other from the Italian DVD. Some master information has been discovered showing the differences between Japanese and International. Episodes 72 and 89 do not have Japanese subtitles on the Italian DVD (but do on the TV airings). The censorship regarding Lupin vs Superman does not seem to be true since both the Italian DVDs and the Japanese Blu-rays are identical in terms of costumes from Superman, Super Lupin and Super Fujiko. The Italian TV airings have to be checked for Lupin but it probably is an age faded print thing. This is not regarding Bad Guys Are the Worst Villians. It is mentioned due to reports of censorship and from a reliable source too. Some mistakes have been documented, there are more to come (animation errors, spelling). A good example is this funny one from Episode 78. Part 3 has four pictures, one upgraded and 3 new. The Gold Ingots Summon Lupin also has the Italian censorship documented. That's all for now. Characters The following characters have been added: *Dynamite Joe from Prison of the Past *Hanshichi Mikawa and Minnesota Fats from Part 2 *Kamaitachi from Part 1 I will also thank FireStavesCauseBlizzards for getting character images of Puma, Kyoransky and Stoneman. Closing Words Speaking of which... Now that the housecleaning is getting there, the focus is going to be characters (the aim is the major ones from Part 1, many from Part 2 and some from the TV specials, Jigen's Gravestone and maybe just maybe Goemon's Bloodspray), more from Part 3 (pictures/Italian censorship). That's all for now, catch ya later. Category:Blog posts